


Serum

by Psychedelidiii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, this is a draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelidiii/pseuds/Psychedelidiii
Summary: This is a story I'm free writing?idk I'm bleh at writing but I really want to go ahead and start writing about my characters. Basically what the story is about: in a world of all sorts of fuck shit, demons can be summoned with drugs. A cult summons and releases a demon who then turns into an invasive species of walking corpse hives. And it's up to four complete strangers to stop the horde from consuming all life of the planet Sataur.
Kudos: 1





	Serum

The air sat stale in the frozen air,not a sound to be heard aside from the faint buzz of electricity from bug lamps on various porches in the village and the bugs held captive in the nights embrace. Heat radiated from the soil, creating low drifting clouds,dyed by the lights of neon lights. The night was peaceful like the calm before a storm but behind the heavy doors of a building lay ominous intentions in the pursuit of knowledge. 

These doors played as lips to the devil's mouth and the promises of the future were it's silver tongue.  
The group within the dark chapel littered exotic spices in rings upon the floor, encapsulating all but two: the doctor and the lamb remained unprotected as the serum sludged like oil in the amber stained vial. Every village had at least one doctor to help control the summonings and this village wasn't any different.Satuar was a strange but diverse planet, holding many walks of intelligent life. The planet was located in a magical spot in the multiverse,all sorts of beings could visit it but not all had the forms to survive on it.

Nor, gently tied off the circulation in the lambs arm, their blue skin appearing dark in the dim light while their orange freckles glowed in the artificial light's gaze. Nor then straightened up and walked to the trolley to retrieve a syringe,they felt everyone's gaze on them as they prepared the syrum for the summoning tonight. Nor then made eye contact with the willing lamb and asked a final time if they were ready,they were very nervous as summoning was a tricky and illegal practice. There was a awkward pause but then the lamb slowly made eye contact with Nor and nodded with glassy eyes "I'm ready doctor." Nor's orange eyes flashed as they gave a nervous smile to the 'about to be host' they're slitted pupils became nearly invisible from the bubbling anxiety and excitement. This was going to be the first summoning in over three century's! Nor took a moment to collect themselves before replying." Ok then, let's begin."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God what have I started... I hope y'all like it,if you want to give constructive criticism,I'd greatly appreciate it! I'm for any ideas because why not?I'm going to post at least once a week and try to make the chapters longer but for a first chapter,I think I did goodish lol.


End file.
